fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mabel Tannahill
Mabel Tannahill '''is a young Mage with a strict past that she has to keep secret from everyone. Much of her young life was devoted to the teachings recieved by her father at Tannihill Estate,and she is required to succeed in life to honor her father and family name. If not, and ruin is brought to the name, she as well as her other siblings will be disowned by their father, and exiled from the Estate. Everything she does in her life is for her family. Appearance Burgundy medium short hair, muddy gold eyes, her body is a bit toned and considered a bit fat, or curvacious. Her insignia is located on her back in between her shoulder blades a little lower of her neck. Bust: 39in waist: 34 in hip: 38 in. Usually wears silver arm length gloves that don't cover her fingers and over the knee silver boots. She typically wears a body suit, similar to a body swimsuit with the neck cuff. She wears modified hakama shorts with slits on the sides that fit into her tight boots. She generally likes to wear bloomer shorts. As for her tops, she also wears a modified version of a kimono shirt wrap and belt. She loves wearing kimono shirts. She also carries on her person a chain schythe and a few throwing knives. Personality Mabel is quiet, kind and conscientious, she often puts the needs of others above her own needs. Always interested in serving others and won't hesitate to ask if someone needs assistance. An observer with a rich inner world of observations about people, is very perceptive of other's feelings and has a well-developed sense of space and function. She will always look around a room in a glance to know of her surroundings. Generally private and polite, she is not confrontational and has a secret fear of drawing attention to herself. She follows the rules, is dutiful and responsible, stable and practical, and values security and traditions. She is quite good at accomplishing tasks and a well-organized planner. History Mabel Tannahill was born the middle child in a family of 12 brothers and sisters on Tannahill estate. Her father Mr. Tannahill raised his children to be respectful and disciplined. He is a very traditional man and dislikes change, straying from his rules were often punished by some means worthy of the rule broken. Which is why Mabel always follows the rules and avoids drawing attention to herself. Mr. Tannahill was rather strict and payed more attention to the eldest and youngest of his family which is why Mable was often invisible to him. All the members of her family were trained to be the best Mages they could be. At times the children disagreed with their father's methods of training and punishments but outside of training Mr. Tannahill was a loving father who only wished his children to have the best possible chance in life. Every member of her family had a different form of magic, whether it was holder or caster magic, but Mabel had a unique holder magic and special technique. She was often privately tutored by her mother in a separate room from her other siblings during the intermissions from her father's trainig. She would be kept in a room in solitude simply learning to read ancient scrolls and varying dialects, but when her siblings were hurt during training, or sickly Mabel was always around to tend to her family. On her 16th birthday, she was able to leave the estate and head for a new life in any guild of her choosing, along with all her other siblings whom passed training with their father's consent. Mabel traveled to the Fairy Tail guild in hopes to become a part of a second family. Though she still kept to herself and admired everyone from her own place. Mabel is very versatile and capable of being on any team, while she herself has raised through ranks and is able to complete A rank missions on her own. Weapons '''The Continueum Scroll – A scroll in which Mabel transfers all previously learned spells from other found, and bought scrolls to reduce weight and carrying capacity. Capable of preserving over a thousand spells plus. *where her title comes from* Kusarigama: '''A chain schythe, with the hidden Chronicles of Yher scroll in one of the handles. '''Kunai: '''throwing knives '''Lockpick- For when Mabel needs to unlock doors or chests and still remain in stealth mode. Strengths Her magic capabilities are able to bring her to an advantage since she can be ready in any situation. Her stealth is like that of a ninja and can get into any room or place nearly undetected, and she has trained with her chain schythe since she was eight.(not a master but very skilled) She has a good sense of timing and plans her attacks and moves accordingly. Weaknesses Losing her scrolls prevents her from using her spells, and not having a voice prevents her from casting them. She has difficulty when a plan doesn't come together, she stalls and needs some time to regroup. She also wrestles with the right choice (her conscience) so she's not good with big decisions. She is also what I like to call a glass cannon, High offensive capabilities, but low physical defense. Magic and Combat Information Magic Name: Ancient Scrolls Magic /Chronicles of Yher, God of Miracles Magic Type: Holder Magic Magic Description: Ancient Scrolls are only able to be read by those with keen eyes. They can be written in many different ancient dialects or languages completely unknown. But this magic is quite difficult to master. It takes time to correctly read the spell, and more so to correctly translate. The scrolls are all verbally cast, and without a voice the spells do not work. These scrolls are versatile in nature and can create anything, or cause any afflictions. So the scroll Magic can be used in any situation.But once the spell is cast, the words will disappear from the scroll and will not return for a set duration of a few seconds, depending on how powerful the spell is, also consumes magical power. There are also very powerful scrolls known as the Chronicles of the Gods. Which are particular in summoning those gods(spirits) to posses the body of the caster and they use whatever magic they are known to have. These scrolls are practically impossible to reach and even cipher to cast and it is unknown how many even exist. Stealth (Skill): She has trained for years with her father in the art of stealth. She is capable of entering and leaving a room undetected by normal means. This also means that she can fufill reconossaince missions as well as spy missions with ease. She is also much more capable at night missions than other Mages, because the shadows play an important part in stealth. Lockpicking(Skill): 'Mabel is also well adept at lockpicking, due to those stealth missions, and always needing to remain out of sight, she picked up on this skill and exells because of her Construe Eyes ability. It helps to show the mechanics of the lock and exactly how to defeat it. Also helps to have a lock pick. '''Kusarigama (Weapon): '''Her chosen priority weapon that she has trained with since she was eight years old. She is capable of entangling an opponent's weapon, and immobilizing his/her arms or legs with the weighted chain. Creating a chance to strike easily, quickly, and proficiently. She is considered deadly at close-range combat, and also long-range. Magic Techniques 'Construe Eyes : The “keen” eyes to decipher the most difficult of scrolls, codes, or languages, it is very difficult to learn and only a handful of mages are capable of using it. However so this magic ability depletes magic so long as it is active, though not very costly. To deplete all of one's magic only using the eyes would take 24hrs give or take one's magical ability. Chronicles of Yher, God of Miracles: The God(Spirit) Yher takes possession of Mabel and makes the most unlikeliness of things happen, for the duration of 90 seconds,(full magic) or until her magic runs out. *Think Scarlet Witch from X-men* Ancient Scrolls Mabel Tannahill',' has gathered scrolls from different regions and all of different types,some may even summon creatures or ressurect the dead. These are just to name a few most frequently used by her. Fire Balls: Obvious, but a hail of fire balls emerge from the scroll, and can range from as many as 3 to 9 balls. Poison Fog: A violet fog emerges from the scroll, which shrouds and encircles the area of 10 meters radius, that contains a breathable toxin which causes dizziness and makes the body slowly lose magic. Even quicker if you use magic whilst inside the fog. Ice Fields: A light mist comes forth from the scroll which rapidly freezes the surrounding areas' floor in a sheet of ice. Lightning Bolts: It takes some time to cast,but once said, A light shoots up from the scroll causing dark thunder clouds to emerge, then powerful lighting strikes come pouring down in succession, varying from 3 to 6 strikes aimed at the opponent. Petrification: Once spoken this spell automatically surrounds the opponent in a shroud of aura which causes the opponent to become paralyzed and unable to move. Summoning meteors: This spell takes some time to be cast, and uses up much magical power, but this spell summons powerful meteors from the sky which comes crashing down any which way on the field, but never hits the caster or comes withing 4 ft radius of her. Fissure: Another spell which takes it's toll in both magic and casting, It creates large earthquakes which then cracks the ground your feet causing a large gash in the ground it happens instantaneously Maelstrom: Costing a great deal of magic, this spell summons forth a massive tornado onto the opponent, once cast the opponent cannot escape the maelstrom unless they are able to break the spell. But this spell lasts for a duration of 10 to 30 seconds. Healing(Physical): Meant to alleviate pain, and repair broken bones, open wounds, and any physical damage sustained in a fight. '''Healing(Magical): '''A spell which cures all magical debilitations, as well as illnesses recieved, like poison, and paralysis. It also helps in a few mental instances like recalling lost memories. Category:OC Category:Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters